


Captivity

by OkeyDokeyLoki



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Belts, Burns, Choking, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Pain, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkeyDokeyLoki/pseuds/OkeyDokeyLoki
Summary: A pretty short erotic BDSM thing. Dark is a creepy dom and Anti is a creepy sub. Be wary of the tags!





	Captivity

A silhouette hung, wrists bound to the ceiling with red silk, ankles tied together to the floor.

A harsh light glared in one end of the room, blinding the captive.

His muscles ached but that was a trivial matter, and, if anything, it simply added to it all.

Perfectly parallel sanguine lines crisscrossed his back vertically, some healing, some new, some old that had reopened.

Everything that he was faced the light, vulnerable and bared.

Sweat dotted his flesh, shining and crawling across his skin like the march of ants.

From behind the man approached another, one whom he could identify with certainty despite the only indicators of his identity being scent and sounds.

His being was ablaze with pain from having held himself up so long, but it was nothing he hadn't experienced before.

In fact, it wasn't enough for him. His erect and sizeable length hung away from him, pearlescent drops hitting the floor with minute splashes.

"Hit me," he begged, knowing it would only serve to irritate the other.

"Did I tell you to speak or that you could?" The voice was deep and comprised of two octaves simultaneously, creating an echoey quality to an already luscious sound.

The sound bounced from the walls, decrescendoing into breathy whispers.

Then the captive heard it: the sound of pants unbuckling.

Although he was prepared for both outcomes of the situation, he wouldn't have to worry about one until later.

He tensed his muscles, bracing himself with a triumphant grin, anticipating the thrill.

He was not disappointed.

The captor swung the belt with such force it whistled, and it slammed into the captive's lower back with a thunderous crack, slicing the skin easily as though the flesh was butter.

At first the sound registered and he felt nothing, but then a small bud of pain began in the cut, and as if a dam had been broken, the rest of the pain flooded through him, and he moaned and struggled against the restraints.

He didn't want to be set free, he just wanted to experience agony like it was bliss.

And for him, it was.

"Would you like me to choke you?" The voice, rich as chocolate inquired in a husky, dangerous purr.

"Yes," he breathed like a lover's name.

One powerful hand rested on his jugular for a moment as a thin blade traveled up his back, drawing blood.

The dominant didn't need his permission for the next part.

Satisfied with the weapon's capabilities, the man that the captive craved clenched his hand around the larynx and jammed the knife into his back.

A muffled cry escaped him as the hand slowly closed even tighter in its vise grip, and the knife began carving a path in his skin and muscles.

His cock jerked, dripping sperm in a constant stream.

He rolled his hips, moans of ecstasy cut off by the hand.

Choking someone for only a few seconds can kill someone; perhaps it was lucky that he happened to be who he was.

His back radiated searing agony, droplets of blood dotting the floor, not too far from the quickly-forming puddle of cum.

Despite his rather unholy disposition, the captive felt godlike, on the verge of death yet not capable of it, spreadaged like God's son and whipped.

A hand lifted his chin and jerked him from a moment of sweat-soaked euphoria.

He met his captor's eyes, pools of seething, oily black.

The fingers clutching his throat began to sink their nails in and plunge into the skin.

"You're such good prey, Anti," the predatory, muscular specimen growled.

He raised the blade to his mouth and lapped at the blood, carefully gauging Anti's reaction.

The captive demon managed a selfish grin, blood leaking from his mouth and staining his teeth crimson.

He ceased choking him a moment, allowing him to respond.

"Shut the fuck up and finish what you've begun, Dark," he commanded in a hiss, voice layered and jerky like a computer glitch.

Dark snarled and placed the blade sideways in Anti's mouth, clenched between his bloodstained teeth.

He moved out of sight, veins angry and bulging across his chiseled torso and biceps.

Anti listened intently, only to hear the sound of a match struck.

His back arched involuntarily at the thought of what was to come, moaning in a broken voice, harsh from the choking.

The flame connected with his flesh with a small hiss, and Anti buried his face in his shoulder and howled.

It traveled across the broad expanse of his muscular shoulder blades, the skin bubbling beneath the flame, cauterizing the wounds.

Without warning, Anti heard a whistle and the belt returned, tearing his burnt skin from him.

Again and again the blows rained on his back, coating him in his own blood as it ran down his torso in rivulets.

Anti's cries were becoming desperate and higher-pitched.

Dark finally pulled back, and with the entirety of his immense power, he brought the belt down one final time like divine punishment.

"Yes! Oh, fuck, yes!"

With that, his moans crescendoed into a scream as he came, charging into his climax and coating the floor.


End file.
